


【范二】慰 (性轉預警)

by JacksonGAGA_GOT7



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksonGAGA_GOT7/pseuds/JacksonGAGA_GOT7
Summary: 性轉預警!!!(但其實只有某些地方有寫出女生的感覺 這篇好像也是可以直接當BL的)好久沒寫短篇了來寫一下等到把其他文都更文後 可能就比較少會是長篇了(實在是不太想填坑RRR!)
Kudos: 4





	【范二】慰 (性轉預警)

**Author's Note:**

> 性轉預警!!!  
> (但其實只有某些地方有寫出女生的感覺 這篇好像也是可以直接當BL的)
> 
> 好久沒寫短篇了來寫一下  
> 等到把其他文都更文後 可能就比較少會是長篇了  
> (實在是不太想填坑RRR!)

“在范哥，我回來啦！”

“嘉嘉回來啦？快去洗澡吧，等等就可以吃飯啦~”

林在范現在是名20歲的大學生，雖然跟王嘉嘉看起來是親兄妹，但其實王嘉嘉是林爸爸和林媽媽帶回來給林在范當妹妹的，兩人在孤兒院收留了王嘉嘉，正好彌補了林在范想要個妹妹的心願，不過，林爸爸和林媽媽卻在林在范18歲那年就過世了，林在范為了自己可愛的妹妹，只好早早就放棄學業，出來打工賺錢養家，因此王嘉嘉特別依賴這個哥哥。

王嘉嘉快速拿好衣服衝進浴室後，打開蓮蓬頭，臉上卻突然浮現了一層莫名的紅暈。

“王嘉嘉妳在幹嘛，清醒點好嘛！”王嘉嘉拍了拍自己的臉頰，腦袋裡想的卻依然是今天學校上的健康教育，男生跟女生之間會做的事、射… 啊王嘉嘉妳到底在幹嘛！想點正經的！！！  
例如說在范哥帥氣的臉龐，在范哥的肌肉，在范哥的太平洋寬肩… 啊不對啦不對！！

沒錯，王嘉嘉本來就知道自己跟在范哥不是真正的兄妹關係，相處了那麼久，理所當然地便喜歡上林在范了，但她其實一直不敢表白自己的心意，畢竟，她一直擔心自己的在范哥那麼帥，人緣那麼好，一定是喜歡別的成熟女性。

“嘉嘉？飯煮好囉，快出來吧。”

“喔… 喔好！”王嘉嘉穿完衣服後便直接奔向餐桌前。

“嘉嘉，我今天…”林在范出了廚房後，第一眼看見的就是，全身還冒著熱氣，並且皮膚粉到不行的王嘉嘉，再配上可愛的兔子睡衣，整個人又更可愛了，雖然不是第一次覺得這小傢伙可愛，但今天卻感覺特別不同…

“嗯？在范哥你說甚麼？”

“沒事，這件是新買的嗎？”

“不是啦~是同學送給我的生日禮物，今天第一次穿，好看嗎~”

“很可愛。”

“喔…”你這個大壞蛋，每次都只會句點我！

其實林在范心理激動得很，明明喜歡的要死，可是想說嘉嘉會喜歡chic的男生，所以只好每次都裝作不在乎的樣子。

吃完飯後，兩人稍微忙一下，很快就到了要睡覺的時間了。

“可愛的小兔子，睡覺覺時間到囉。”

“吼！在范哥！！！”

“好啦不鬧妳了，走吧，去睡覺。”林在范看著身高只在自己胸口前，一直拿小拳頭敲自己胸膛的臉紅小兔子，心裡開心的不得了，他最喜歡這樣看她害羞的樣子了，心裡總是癢癢的。

“我… 你先去睡，我等等再睡。”臉上又浮上了一層紅暈。

“喔？這還是第一次啊… 好吧，早點睡。”

林在范默默地躺回兩人的被窩，心裡其實一直在擔心嘉嘉是不是有男朋友了。

沒錯，兩人是睡在同一張床的，一開始是說沒錢買床，但其實只是林在范的私心罷了，畢竟，他從來就沒把她當自己的妹妹，而是打從心裡就認定自己對她的愛是男女間的愛啊。

過了一段時間後，王嘉嘉往房間裡看了看，以為林在范已經睡著了，便悄悄的躺到林在范的旁邊。

“在范哥？”王嘉嘉試探性的問了一下。

林在范其實清醒的很，一方面是擔心嘉嘉太晚睡，另一方面是沒有愛人的陪伴，他根本不想睡，但為了懲罰剛剛王嘉嘉拋下自己不跟自己睡，所以林在范並沒有回應，繼續背對著王嘉嘉。

“呼…”王嘉嘉心裡鬆了口氣，背對著林在范，卻遲遲不想睡覺，因為，她滿腦子想的還是那些她剛忍不住上網搜尋的小黃片動作啊！！！

王嘉嘉忍不住把手伸到自己的內褲下方，隔著內褲輕輕的摩擦著自己的小穴。

“唔…”王嘉嘉瞪大了眼，心跳突然停了幾拍，她完全沒想到自己會發出那樣的聲音，更擔心睡在她身旁的林在范會突然醒來，不過，林在范完全連動都不敢動，理所當然的王嘉嘉便以為他睡了。

王嘉嘉妳在幹嘛？妳…為甚麼發出那種聲音…？林在范是第一次聽到這種聲音，雖然心裡是滿滿的疑問，但其實更多的是好奇跟心動。

“我真的好喜歡你…”林在范聽到這句話之後，整個人都凍住了。王嘉嘉… 妳果然有喜歡的人了…

“嗯哈… 嗯… 哥…”林在范聽到她呻吟之間似乎還講了句甚麼。

“在范哥… 哈… 喜歡你… 唔…”

林在范瞪大了雙眼，不可思議的聽著自己的名子出現在那呻吟之間。嘉嘉她喊的是我的名子沒錯吧？我就是她喜歡的人？所以她現在自慰就是在想著我？林在范的嘴角似乎露出了一點笑容。

“好癢… 明明就沒有很舒服… 都是騙人的…”

“要在范哥幫妳嗎？很舒服的…”林在范突然翻身，摟住懷中的人，壓低嗓音在王嘉嘉的耳旁說話。

“在…在范哥… 你不是睡了嗎…？”王嘉嘉此時此刻只想找個地洞躲起來。

“聽到你的聲音我就睡不著了，現在精神好的不得了… 怎麼，妳不喜歡在范哥嗎？”林在范說完後，還用半支起的帳篷朝著王嘉嘉的身下頂了頂。

“不說話我就當妳同意了喔…”

“我… 唔---”

林在范先是輕輕吻著王嘉嘉的嘴唇，甜甜的味道就像是她最愛的草莓牛奶般，愛不釋手，林在范用舌頭悄悄的侵入進王嘉嘉爾嘴中，房間裡充斥著兩人害臊的水聲。王嘉嘉忘記呼吸，直到有點缺氧後才輕輕地推開林在范，大口的呼吸。

“小傻瓜，接吻也要記得呼吸，還是… 太舒服了？”

“我… 我是第一次…”

“沒關係，之後就會有很多經驗了…”

林在范又重新親回王嘉嘉軟軟的唇上，但這次卻從嘴唇開始往下親到下巴，再來是脖子… 鎖骨…

林在范把王嘉嘉粉色的睡衣扣子一一解開，映入眼前的是奶白的胸部。王嘉嘉一直以來都是穿著寬鬆的衣服，所以平常根本看不出來她其實身材很好。

“嗯啊，那裡…”林在范壞心的用牙齒磨著王嘉嘉胸前的粉點。

“舒服嗎？寶貝乖，舒服就叫出來吧。”

“哈… 另一邊也要…”

“遵命，我的小公主。”

林在范的右手揉著王嘉嘉的胸，左手迅速地脫下王嘉嘉的褲子。

“在范哥來教妳怎麼自慰才舒服吧…”

“你說甚麼… 好癢…”

林在范隔著內褲，用手指摩擦著小穴，還時不時地把手指反覆抽插著。

“嘉嘉，妳好濕… 你都把我的手給弄髒了呢…”

“我… 我不是故意的… 不要這樣好不好…”

“妳說這樣嗎？”

林在范笑了一下，正當王嘉嘉還疑惑著，林在范脫下了褲子，把炙熱並挺起的性器隔著內褲慢慢地頂著。

“不是… 不過，這東西真的塞的進來嗎？也太大了吧…”王嘉嘉越說越小聲。

“太大？妳不喜歡嗎？這傢伙可是能操哭妳的呢…”

“不要不要不要不…不行…”王嘉嘉拼命地搖著頭。

“喔？好吧，那我們就乖乖睡覺囉？”

林在范離開的瞬間，王嘉嘉感覺整個人都不對勁，明明慾火已燃燒，氧氣卻突然不見了。

王嘉嘉自己脫掉了內褲，粉嫩的穴口衝擊著林在范的眼睛，洞口一開一闔的，甚至還留著淫水，彷彿就在歡迎著林在范的進入。

“不要離開… 我想要…”

“想要甚麼？”林在范挑了眉，知道可愛的兔子即將掉入陷阱了。

“想要在范哥…”

“叫聲Daddy我就操妳。”林在范邪笑著。

“我… 你…”

“睡覺吧。”

“Da… Daddy… 想要在范Daddy操哭我…”王嘉嘉的臉整個都是紅的。

“遵命。”

林在范從旁邊的櫃子突然拿出了一罐潤滑劑，把手指都塗滿後，慢慢地插入一根手指。

“好奇怪的感覺…”

林在范感覺到穴口差不多沒那麼緊繃了，繼續放入手指。

“嘉嘉怎麼流這麼多水，這麼想要在范哥嗎？”

“求求你進來…”

林在范拿出手指，一口氣就把怒張的性器塞了進去。

“痛！”王嘉嘉快哭出來了。

“乖，寶貝放鬆點，Daddy都快被你夾射了。”

林在范上前吻住王嘉嘉的唇，感覺到小穴放鬆了差不多後，慢慢地抽插了起來。

“嗯哈… 好舒服… 嗯---”

林在范實在是忍不住了，開始加快抽插的速度。

“唔！太快了，嗯哈、要不行了、要到了…”

“寶貝乖，再一下下，哈… 就要好了…”

“唔！”

下身裡流著炙熱的液體，王嘉嘉現在整個人都是軟的。

“走，我帶妳去清洗。”

林在范把王嘉嘉整個人抱起，帶往浴室去了。

\----------------------------------------------------------------

“寶貝，你都不跟我說妳喜歡我，害我以為妳喜歡其他人。”

“我也以為你有女朋友了…”

“怎麼會，我心裡只裝得下妳啊。”

說完，林在范吻了下王嘉嘉。

“不過，我們還有好多體位沒試到呢…”

“你.. 你這個大色胚！不要臉，我明天都要下不了床了，你居然還在想這個！”

“下不了床最好，我就是要把你操到下不了床，讓你不能去見別的男人，哥的體力好的很，每天都做也不是不行…”

“可是還有朴學長、段學長、有謙米、BamBam米、榮宰同學…”

“嗯？”

看著林在范頭上的青筋以及突起的下巴，王嘉嘉覺得不太妙。

哥你的下巴需不需要去看醫生啊…

(本來是只打算范二的 可是最後又把其他人都加了進來 可能改天會有續集吧 沒有的話就算了XD)


End file.
